The END
by random22dude
Summary: Side by side holding hands, lifelessly, on the cold, hard, barren ground.


_A/N: Guys, warning this is extremely dark… It could make you cry but I highly doubt it, nothing I really write is able to involve so much emotion but anyway I hope you enjoy… don't forget to leave a review. Cheers._

Running, constant running, her breath hitching every step she took and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a full gulp of air. There was blood running down her forehead and blood from a wound seeping through her once blue and white shirt. Pain coursed through her body, so much pain but no matter she had to get there, her magic entirely depleted but she **_no matter what she had to get there._**

As she continued running she passed fallen buildings, peoples hands, heads and various other body parts sticking out and bodies of women and children scattered everywhere. She couldn't help but notice a young child tugging on a hand. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't help that child; she had to stop him from destroying Fairy Tail, but something stopped her in her tracks, a blue head of hair lying next to a tussle of black, the tussle of black hair was on top of the blue as if he was protecting her, tears leapt up in her eyes. Levy and Gajeel, even till the end he protected her. Her train of thought was gone, she was so tired and couldn't think straight anymore.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream leapt out from the sky and brought her back to the world, she saw Wendy falling from the sky, blood running cold and adrenaline coursing through her veins making her go faster than she ever had until she finally reached her destination and the breath that she had held so dear to her was knocked out of her. At her feet was a lifeless Wendy who no longer looked like the loving child but I horrible looking corpse. A whimper left her body as she saw Wendy's soul leave her body.

She fell to her knees and saw Panther Lily holding back Carla, her heart was breaking as she saw the destruction around her. Nothing could ever fix this, ever. Too much damage had been done, but she had to try, right?

She looked up to see him in an intense battle with Erza and she felt her energy rise up once again sending a magical glow throughout her body outlining her figure and giving off an unimaginable amount of power.

"E.N.D."

He turned around and she could finally see his horrible features, his black horns and horrid sharp teeth, but yet all she could be reminded of was that this was Natsu, her Natsu, but she then had to tell herself that he was a demon created by Zeref and no matter what he must die because nothing would bring him back. The thought sent tears down her face however she couldn't get distracted; she had to do this for Fairy Tail, no matter her feelings. This wasn't her Natsu, it was E.N.D.

He was approaching at an abnormal speed and Lisanna thinking she could catch him off guard went charging towards him and before she could scream for her to stop Lisanna's neck was already in his hands. She heard Lisanna take in a gulp of air and then the sound of her neck crushing, E.N.D. threw her to the ground onto bricks and she heard the spine snap.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the boy who previously owned this body was quite fond of you and I can see why, he also used to be fond of that girl over there when he was younger."

"Why did you kill her then?"

"Because she was a weakness and I need to get rid of weakness such as Fairy Tail and by exterminating weaknesses I can get rid of his annoying faded voice which is stopping me from grabbing that pretty little neck of yours and crushing it."

Lucy gasped, Natsu was still in there, if she tired hard enough, she could get him back but the words that the Celestial Sprit King spoke rang in the back of her head.

 _"_ _Lucy, no matter what the Demon says do not believe him. He will do anything to trick you, even go as far to pretend that he is Natsu and a particular moment for you to get closer to him, and it may be true but E.N.D. loves to play with the minds of his victims and if you get played… you will end up in unimaginable pain, so do not fall for his un-godly tricks._

Lucy however couldn't help the thought of saving Natsu run through her head constantly; she had to try to help Natsu fight E.N.D. no matter the consequences.

"Natsu, I know you're still in there, please fight this. Fight for Gray, for Lisanna, for Ezra, for Happy, for Fairy Tail," Lucy once again started to cry, "Nat- Natsu, fight for me." E.N.D. suddenly cried out in pain and Lucy's hope was slightly regained seeing that Natsu was fighting his inner-demon that was until E.N.D. let out a spine-chilling chuckle.

"You really think the puny dragon-slayer can overpower me? Yes there is resistance but it is almost non-existent now." Lucy's fear took over and she could feel E.N.D.'s heat burning her. E.N.D. was now only two steps away from killing her and Lucy realizing the closeness started walking backwards hoping that E.N.D. wouldn't latch on and thankfully he didn't until his tail started waving around quite violently and Lucy heard her name being called out, but too controlled by fear, she couldn't hear it.

"Ice-make, wall." Her senses suddenly came back to her and she heard a crash, there was Gray standing in front of her with a wall of ice, but something was wrong. The wall was slowly crumbling and fresh blood and guts painted her body. E.N.D.'s tail was inches away from her but something was stopping it from going any further. E.N.D.'s tail was going straight through Gray's stomach and his spine was split in two making Gray bend in an abnormal way. As soon as she had taken everything in, Gray's body was pulled away from her reach and the wall of ice came crashing down. She looked towards Gray who had fallen right by Juvias' feet and Lucy could hear her screams and cries, but what rang true in her ears was the evil manic laughing of a certain psychopath.

"You really think some puny Ice Wall can stop me? Mortals are truly idiots!"

Lucy let out a pained scream now knowing Natsu was too far from reach. "You monster! You are going to pay!"

"That's what they all say before they die." Lucy's anger overtook her and that glow came back once more. The glow became so over-powering that she started to hover above the ground. She heard what was left of her friends calling out but she was too far-gone. "Oh dearie, now we have a real fight."

"You have no right to control his body, I am going to kill you!"

"If you want to kill me… you have to kill Natsu."

"So be it," She choked on those words, no matter how important killing E.N.D. was, it was still Natsu, it was still _her_ Natsu and she had to kill him, "I love Natsu and I know that even if I do manage to save him, he would kill himself over guilt. I love everyone too much to let you hurt them anymore." Lucy began to rise higher into the sky and her eyes as well as her mouth started to glow with the spectacular glow but everything around her unexpectedly disappeared, and floating in front of her she saw Loke and the rest of her spirits with tears in their eyes.

"Lucy we don't have long, I can't hold E.N.D. off for as long as we need so this is all we have… this magic is incomplete, you can't use it, you will die," Loke began to gag on his words, "W- We- We can't lose you."

"My dearest spirits I know of the hazards of this magic but in order for the good to live some good must die, just like Wendy and Levy and Gajeel and Gray, I want to die like that, saving the ones I love in order for them to prosper, think of how boring it would be dying of old age. I want to die a brave and noble death that way I will be happy with my life. I am not scared so you cannot be scared. I know that all the Celestial Wizards are dead apart from me and when I die there will not be one for many centuries after but I beg do not hide in the realm in sorrow, watch over Fairy Tail. I know you will not be able to leave because there are no more holders but please I beg, do not become hateful. Once I kil-…" Lucy stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say it, "Once he is gone there will no longer be any dragon slayers either and there will only be one guild left because the rest have been destroyed, please take care of those left of Fairy Tail… Erza, Cana, Juvia, Makarov, Mira, Elfman, Carla, Panther lily and Happy, do not let them waste away."

Loke couldn't find anything to say so Aquarius stepped up. "Oi you whiny little girl, don't you dare girly, do you know how tiring it was to look after you? I am not giving up on all that hard work!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her harsh but kind words, "I am so sorry my spirits, please forgive me but my time on this Earth is up. Please be kind and don't be hateful, please do this for me. I wish I could give you all one last thing to give to thank you all but alas, I have nothing left to give."

Aries looked up, tears streaming down her face, "I am so sorry but the greatest gift you could give to us is staying alive."

Virgo walked forward, "Please princess, do not leave us."

Lucy looked towards all her friends with a grimace on her face and tears in her eyes, "I hope that I will be noble enough to join with the heavens to watch over all my spirits and friends."

Loke, finally with the will to speak said, "You always have been princess."

She could feel herself being pulled back into the real world, "Goodb-" and the final time she ever heard her spirits was when they all shouted out her name.

"Finally, now that those pesky spirits of yours are gone, lets have a real fight with this one-magic of yours, lets begin!"

Lucy looked around to see her friends on the outskirts and fearing for their safety shouted out in a booming voice, "Everyone stand back, I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Don't you dare do this Lucy!" But Erza was quickly silenced as a massive golden wall blocked her off. The remainder of Fairy Tail tried to break the wall down but no avail.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us hey Luce."

She flinched at the nickname. "How dare you say or even think of that name. That was _his_ name for me, you have no right what so ever to let it pass through your lips."

"Getting all defensive now are we?" And with that the battle began. Lights and fire were blown everywhere and what wasn't already destroyed was abolished. Shouts erupted from the remaining Fairy Tail members and the spirits wept for their master as she fought.

Lucy had said that she was not scared but she had never been so scared in her life, every hit she took was like a million bullets passing through her, what scared her the most is that when she would die, she would have no one beside her, not even Natsu, it would be E.N.D., she would die alone… all alone, Levy had Gajeel, Wendy had her in her final moments and Gray had Juvia but she would die on the cold barren ground all by herself.

Another shot sent her way but she was able to doge and send one of her own shots towards the monster which hit him and a screech like a dragon was sent ricocheting off the walls. Fairy Tail had to block their ears at the screech but all their eyes were fixed on Lucy.

Lucy was running out of magic and fast so there was only one thing she could think of doing and it would definitely kill her and hopefully E.N.D.

Erza was watching from the sidelines as the two were in the death match, tears streaming down her face. There was no way Lucy was coming back from this. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the stadium and a terrible scream could be heard, those left of Fairy Tail fell to their knees in despair as they heard the whisper of Lucy's "Goodbye my beautiful friends." To respect their dear comrade, they raised their hands into the Fairy Tail sign as their final goodbye.

She screamed so loudly even her own ears started to bleed, it felt like her body was being ripped apart but at the same time she felt warm and calm from the golden light. The light engulfed E.N.D. and a new pained scream joined in with Lucy's, those who were left could no longer take the screams and cried out for their two friends. Lucy's spirits were banging, hounding and thrashing violently against their boundaries but no matter how hard they tired they couldn't break free.

Lucy looked up towards E.N.D. and saw that he no longer had scaly skin, horns, a tail or wings but in fact he was just Natsu… her Natsu, covered in cuts and bruises and life threatening injuries much like her, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that Natsu was back and she could see him one last time.

Natsu now awoken from the demon looked towards Lucy with a pained heart. "Luce."

Hearing that from him was enough for her to finally close her eyes and be at peace, she was no longer scared for Natsu was there with her. The golden glow disappeared and Lucy's body went limp.

Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail looked to see Natsu and Lucy plummeting from the sky, they gasped and ran towards them, Happy and Carla flying to try and catch them, but before they even reached halfway a crunching sound echoed throughout and there laid Natsu and Lucy side by side holding hands, lifelessly, on the cold, hard, barren ground. Cries were heard throughout the area as they saw their two friends dead.

The E.N.D.

 _A/N: Ok I know its not very good but it's the best I can do with the limited emotions I have… I hope you enjoy… I shall see you soon._


End file.
